The Transformers Meet the Archies Epilogue
by PhantomTF
Summary: The Transformers continue their adventures in Riverdale with their new friends
1. Chapter One

The Transformers Meet the Archies

Epilogue

by Phantom

This story is a continuation of The Transformers Meet the Archies, written by Anubis Soundwave (Janell Clark), which is archived at Suzanne's Fanfic Page. The original concept and human characters are credited to her. I humbly offer this as a continuation. 

Chapter One 

Megatron smiled to himself. It was a smile of satisfaction, one that comes with a job well done. The strange part was that his troops had just wasted several weeks in human form, searching for energy that had never turned up. By all means, Megatron should have been furious. Yet all the while he grew more and more amused. 

"I'm surrounded by incompetent drones!" shrieked Starscream. "All the time we spent in Riverdale was for nothing! *Nothing!* I had to wear *heels* while Soundwave frittered away his time with a foolish fleshling! We are no closer to defeating the Autobots than we were a month ago!" 

"Enough, Starscream!" Megatron ordered. While he found Starscream's rantings rather amusing, he did not appreciate the traitorous tone that Starscream had adopted. "Our little visit to Riverdale has been more productive than you imagine, Starscream." 

"Hah!" Starscream laughed. "You couldn't even hold on to Alita One! By now she's probably contacted the Autobots and told them all about our plans!" 

Megatron dismissed this statement with a wave of his hand. "Do not worry about my little "bride". By now she's probably locked up in what the humans would call an insane asylum. Do you honestly think that anyone would believe her claim of being an alien robot from another planet who has taken human form and is now searching for her robot allies? Besides, she had served her purpose. We no longer needed her as a decoy for the Autobots." 

Starscream was not ready to drop the issue so easily. "We still wasted valuable time and resources as puny flesh creatures, and we have nothing to show for it!" 

Megatron shook his head. "You may believe that we have wasted our time, but I am sure that the others do not share your views. Just ask Soundwave. Or Skywarp or Thundercracker. I'm sure that Rumble and Frenzy enjoyed themselves. Even Ravage seems content. Face it, Starscream. This time you've got no one to back you up." 

"Just you wait, Megatron," Starscream threatened. "Another foolish waste of time like this, and the Decepticons will be searching for someone more capable to lead them." 

"Like *you*?" Megatron mocked. "You couldn't even handle high-heeled shoes!" 

Starscream burned inside as he heard the laughter of Skywarp, Thundercracker, Rumble, and Frenzy. Even the inscrutable Soundwave appeared to be chuckling. "One day you'll all be sorry! One day you'll see who is the true leader!" Realizing that he was making a fool out of himself, Starscream hurried out of the room. 

"Ya got him good, Boss!" cheered Rumble. 

"Yeah, everyone else enjoyed this mission. He doesn't have to be a spoilsport," agreed Skywarp. 

Megatron glanced over at Soundwave, who was sitting at his usual spot by the comm panel. He spied a small scrap of paper clutched in the robot's hand. Megatron suppressed a chuckle. This mission had definitely been worth it, especially since Soundwave had been forced to melt his icy exterior and interact with a female. Even the escape of Alita One had not changed a thing. Still, Megatron could not help but feel slightly angered that his bride had dared to run away... 

* * * * *

"Are we almost finished? Why do we have to go to so much trouble to conceal our activities?" complained Starscream, whining as usual. 

Megatron and Starscream had made a final trip to the house that Soundwave and his companions had inhabited during their stay at Riverdale. Soundwave and the others were needed back at the base. 

While the time spent at Riverdale had been enjoyable, Megatron's warriors were once again needed to scout for energy. Laserbeak had been sent out, but unfortunately his optics had malfunctioned. That meant that the other cassettes were needed to scout for energy signs. Megatron didn't trust many of his other Decepticons, with their less-than-thorough manner, to remove all traces of their existence from the house. Soundwave would have been ideal for this job, but he was also busy searching for sources of energy. Megatron brought Starscream along for two reasons- to guard Alita One, and to keep him out of trouble. 

Star let out a dramatic sigh as she hefted the last box, full of surveillance equipment. She hated to admit it, but Ron Meghat was right. It was best to remove all traces of their activities from this human dwelling, but did that mean that she had to be involved in this drudgery. Besides, Ron had demanded that she fit in with the humans as long as she wore her human form, and that meant wearing her heels, although they were uncomfortable and certainly not ideal for moving heavy boxes. She glanced over at Allie, who was slumped listlessly against the wall. Apparently the fight had gone out of her. Serves her right. Megatron's "bride" had been nothing more than a nuisance. 

Just then, Star was struck with an idea. Why not stick the Autobot with the heavy work? After all, Star had just buffed her nails to perfection. Even though she disliked becoming human, there was no reason to neglect her personal grooming. 

"Come over here, *sister*," she sneered. "Sisters should help each other. Now take this box and put it downstairs, or I'll tell your darling 'husband' that you've been misbehaving." 

Allie pushed away from the wall, her blue eyes dull and listless. She shambled forward, her head hanging down. She nearly collapsed as Star thrust the heavy box, full of Soundwave's scanning equipment, into her arms. "That's a good girl," cooed Star. "Ron Meghat should be right downstairs. Just hand him the box." 

Allie made her way carefully down the steps. She stopped short at the landing. The door was wide open, and the outdoors seemed to beckon to her. She darted out the open door. 

"No!" she heard a voice yell. To her horror, she saw that her "husband" was standing by the curb, loading up Motormaster. "Stop!" He began to run towards her. 

Suddenly, Allie realized that she was still holding the box that Starscream had handed her. With a grunt, she heaved it at Ron, allowing herself a smile as it smacked him right in the stomach. 

She glanced back towards the house, seeing Star teeter outside, stumbling in her high heels. Star tripped on the porch, falling face-first onto the ground. With a burst of speed, Allie crossed the road and ran to the nearest house, which was right across the street. 

"I'll stop her!" Star gasped, struggling to get to her feet. 

"Never mind," Ron grumbled. "She's escaped, thanks to your incompetence. I told you not to let her out of your sight!" 

"But the Autobots...!" 

"Never mind the Autobots!" Megatron snapped. "There are no Autobots here! Don't you think I would recognize one, despite a human disguise? Let darling Allie run for help. She's served her purpose. The Autobots have not shown up, so we no longer need her as a bargaining chip. Besides, no human in Riverdale would ever believe her crazy story." 

Ron brushed himself off and picked up the box that Allie had thrown at him. The delicate equipment inside was most likely damaged beyond repair. Still, it had been amusing to see Star trip over her own fancy footwear. 

"Hurry up!" Ron snapped as he shoved the box into Motormaster's trailer. "While no one may believe Allie, they still may want to question us. It's best that we leave now." 

Star reached behind her and closed the door. She made her way over to Motormaster, carrying her broken heels in one hand and picking at a grass stain with the other. Motormaster roared off the second she climbed inside, jarring her head against the seat. "My dress is ruined!" Star's cry echoed as the truck disappeared around a bend. 

Allie nearly sobbed with relief as she heard the truck drive away. She had reached the door of the house across the street, and she pounded on it frantically. "Help me!" she cried. "Let me in!" 

The door opened to reveal a young teenager. "What's wrong, miss?" he asked in concern. 

"Let her in," said an authoritative voice from within the house. Buzz stepped aside, allowing the frantic woman to enter. 

"Have a seat," Mr. Primrose offered, steering her towards the sofa. "My name is Mr. Primrose, and that's Buzz and Terry. What seems to be the matter?" 

Allie took a deep, calming breath. She began to realize that she was safe from the Decepticons. She also realized that her story would sound crazy to these humans, who may have never even heard of Transformers. After all, she had spent all of her time on Cybertron, so she knew very little about human beings and how much they had been exposed to Transformers. She quickly decided to tell a somewhat altered version of the truth. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

"Well... this is going to sound pretty strange. My horrible sister made me a prisoner, and then I was forced to marry this awful man! I'm so glad that I escaped! It's okay if you don't believe me. I hardly believe it myself." 

Mr. Primrose shook his head gravely. "I believe your story. Obviously you've had a very upsetting ordeal. Don't worry, you're safe here." 

Allie took another deep breath, feeling a giddy rush of relief. "I'm so relieved! I was afraid that you would try to send me back." 

Mr. Primrose's expression grew solemn as he gazed into her eyes. There was something so familiar about this woman... No, it couldn't be. 

"What is it?" Allie asked him. "You look so strange." 

"Your eyes!" he breathed in amazement, tilting her head back slightly. 

"What about them?" Allie replied in confusion. 

Mr. Primrose shook his head, as if trying to clear his head of distant thoughts. "I'm sorry, it's nothing. It's just that the color of your eyes reminds me of someone I care about who's far away." The distant, thoughtful look returned to his features. 

Allie gazed at him thoughtfully. She identified with his pain, the pain of being separated from a loved one. His eyes seemed so sad... wait a minute! His eyes- they were the same exact color as her beloved Optimus Prime's optics! She recalled a line from a long-forgotten poem: "the eyes are the windows to the soul". Could it be? Megatron had told his warriors to be on guard, because if the Decepticons could biomorph, so could the Autobots. There was only one way to be certain. She straightened up on the sofa and stared directly into the blue eyes of Tim Primrose. It was him! She was sure of it! 

"Prime? Is that you?" she whispered softly. Her heart began to pound as she waited anxiously for his reply. 

Mr. Primrose's jaw dropped in shock. How could this woman know his true identity? Unless... His eyes widened in amazement. "A- Alita?" he stammered in shock. 

Allie let out a squeal of joy as she leaned forward and flung her arms around him. "Prime! I can't believe it! It's really you!" 

The sound of a cough interrupted their reunion. "Uh, anyone mind explaining to me what just happened here?" Terry asked in confusion. Buzz nodded vigorously. 

Mr. Primrose wore an ear-to-ear grin. "It's Alita One!" 

"But how did she get here? Last we heard of her, she was still on Cybertron," Buzz noted. 

"That's a good point, Buzz," Mr. Primrose observed. "Could you explain what happened to you, Alita? Uh, Allie, I mean." 

"I'll try, Mr. Primrose." 

"Call me Tim," Mr. Primrose said warmly. Allie smiled at him, pleased to have been reunited with him. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

"Okay, Tim... As usual, we were low on energy, and seeing how Shockwave has energon cubes to spare, I sent a raiding party to his storage area. Little did I know that the energon was tainted with a liquid that holds metamorphic properties. 

"I was scanning the Decepticon security system for weaknesses when they grabbed me and put me on the space bridge. The next thing I know, Megatron is standing in front of me. He held up a picture of a Terran female with blonde hair. I looked down at myself, and I suddenly realized that I had turned into that female! 

"I was even more frightened when Megatron turned into a human too. He leered at me and said, 'Greetings, my bride. Your sister Star has missed you very much.' He gestured to Starscream, who also changed into a human, but he was a female. 

"I tried to push my way past them, but Megatron grabbed my arm. 'Now, now,' he scolded. 'We can't have you running away before the honeymoon! Star has booked all of us a hotel room in a fleshling town known as Riverdale. Let's not disappoint her.' 

"I was soon to find out that I had been kidnapped as insurance, in case the Autobots discovered the Decepticons' plans. Megatron and Starscream kept a close eye on me, at least until they had to pack up the Decepticons' surveillance equipment next door. I saw an opportunity to escape, and I grabbed it. Lucky for me, you were right across the street!" 

Her voice faded as she glanced at Mr. Primrose. He was staring at her, his eyes wide with shock. "Did you say...across the street?" he choked. 

Allie replied, "That's where Soundwave and some of his warriors were stationed. From what I heard of their telephone conversations, the other Decepticons under his command were Thundercracker, Skywarp, Rumble, Frenzy, and Ravage. To explain his own presence in Riverdale, Megatron referred to Soundwave as his 'nephew' Sonny." 

"I don't believe it," Mr. Primrose whispered. "Sonny's uncle is...Ron Meghat. Oh, no-- Meghat, Ron. Why didn't I see this before?" 

Buzz and Terry looked stunned. They looked to their leader to gauge his reaction. However, the reaction was unlike anything they had expected. 

Mr. Primrose snickered. Then he chuckled. Finally, he burst out in laughter, doubling over on the sofa. He whooped loudly, pounding the cushions with his fist. 

"Tim!" Allie cried out in alarm. 

"All you all right?" Buzz asked, concerned for his "father's" welfare. 

Terry shook Mr. Primrose by the shoulder. "Get a grip, Mr. Primrose! Don't go off the deep end on us!" 

Mr. Primrose straightened up, his laughter subsiding. He reached up, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "I'm sorry. But it's just so funny! Think about it! I had a civilized conversation with Megatron! We've been living peacefully with the Decepticons across the street for weeks! Not only that, I gave love advice to Soundwave!" 

Comprehension dawned in Buzz's eyes. "Yeah!" he exclaimed. "I mopped up the arcade floor with Rumble and Frenzy!" 

Terry began to shake his head in disbelief. "Oh, man. Do you mean to tell me that I've just spent several weeks chillin' with Soundwave?" He began to chuckle, seeing the absurd nature of what had happened. 

"Well, I'll say one thing for him," he continued. "That guy sure could dance! And even though he's a Decepticreep, he sure made Betty happy. I suppose even ol' Soundwave has a kernel of decency hidden in him somewhere." 

"Listen to me, my Autobots," Prime instructed, falling back into his role as leader. "This is the best thing that could have happened to us!" 

"Uh, I don't see it," Terry confessed. 

"We've just spent several weeks in close proximity to the Decepticons, actually socializing with them, without a single shot being fired. This shows that there is hope for our race to coexist peacefully. Perhaps we can build on this experience, to use it to find a peaceful solution to the war." 

"I haven't looked at it that way," Buzz realized. "I never thought that Killer Instinct would bring me together with Rumble and Frenzy!" 

Terry agreed. "And I never thought that I could be in the same room with Soundwave and not pick a fight with him." 

Mr. Primrose frowned suddenly. His expression darkened. "Allie, did you say that Ron Meghat made you his wife?!" 

Allie smiled at the look of possessiveness that crept across Tim's features. "Yes, he did! But I'm sure I'll like being Mrs. Primrose much better than Mrs. Meghat." 

Mr. Primrose opened his mouth to speak. Absolutely nothing came out. Terry and Buzz nudged each other, enjoying themselves immensely. It wasn't every day that their leader was at a loss for words. 

Mr. Primrose managed to find his voice. He managed to gasp out, "You mean it? You'll really be my wife?" 

Allie reached up to caress his cheek. "From now on, call me Mrs. Primrose." 

Tim wrapped his arms around his new wife, pressing her to him. "Aww," two voices chorused behind him. He drew back, seeing Terry and Buzz grinning at him. 

"Wow, Mr. Primrose! That was fast work!" Terry exclaimed. Mr. Primrose's cheeks turned a bright red. 

Buzz stared at the unfolding scene in utter fascination. Suddenly a thought sprang to mind. "If you're my father," he said to Mr. Primrose, "does that make her my mother?" He gazed meaningfully at Allie. 

"Well, how about it? Shall I be a mother to your child, too?" Allie teased her new husband. 

"I...I...uh...okay," Mr. Primrose stammered. He was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the events of the past five minutes. Seeing this, Allie squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

The touching scene was interrupted by a gurgle from Allie's stomach. The others laughed at her startled expression. "My sentiments exactly," teased Terry. "Let's get some chow!" 

"Ugh!" Allie exclaimed. "I hate food!" 

"What do you mean?" Buzz asked. "It's delicious." 

Allie explained, "Ron and Star always gave me food that was dripping with grease and tasted awful. They referred to it as 'fast food'. Of course, they ordered their own food from room service and got mine while they were out. To them, I was just an afterthought." 

Terry shook his head in mock horror. "You've been eatin' the wrong kind of grub! Don't worry, Buzz and I will set you straight." 

"Yeah!" Buzz chimed in. "There's this place called Pop's, which serves delicious food. Trust me, you'll love it." 

"I don't think I've ever been to Pop's," Mr. Primrose said thoughtfully. 

Buzz looked rather embarrassed. "That's because it's a teenage hangout. Grownups usually don't go there. But seeing how Mom is in desperate need of a good meal, I think everyone will understand." 

"Especially since we only have enough food for tomorrow's breakfast," Mr. Primrose mentioned. 

"So what are we waiting for?" Terry said impatiently. "Let's get going!" 

"Okay, okay," Mr. Primrose chuckled, standing up. Terry was out of the door in a flash. The others followed suit and headed towards the garage. 

Terry looked at Mr. Primrose with an expectant grin on his face. "What is it?" Mr. Primrose asked suspiciously. "Why are you grinning at me like that?" 

"You don't happen to know how to get to Pop's, do you?" Terry asked him. 

"No," Mr. Primrose replied slowly. "But that doesn't mean that I'm willing to let you control one of my components while I'm here." 

"Aw, come on, Mr. Primrose!" Terry begged. "I've always brought Roller back in mint condition. Besides, it's a lot easier for me to drive than to give you directions." 

"Well...all right," Mr. Primrose relented. "But drive carefully! And don't blare the stereo." 

Terry grumbled good-naturedly at the restrictions, pleased that he had at least gotten permission to drive. Everyone climbed into Roller. Buzz sat up front next to Terry, and Allie and Tim sat together in the back. Mr. Primrose sent out a mental command, and the car's functions were routed to the controls in the driver's seat. Terry started the car, and they were off. 

"Whooeee!" Terry whooped. He switched on the radio, causing a deafening blast of music to echo through the car. 

"Terry! Please keep the music down to a low roar!" Mr. Primrose ordered. Terry made a face, but turned down the radio nonetheless. 

Buzz glanced at the rearview mirror. His parents were reflected on the shiny surface, talking animatedly. It seemed that they were so wrapped up in each other that they had forgotten all about the world around them. 

"Terry," he spoke to his friend, "how long have they been together?" 

"You mean Prime and Alita One?" Terry replied. Buzz nodded. "Well, to be honest -- I don't know. They've been a couple for as long as I remember. No, wait...I remember Ironhide saying something about it. Yeah, he told me that they've been an item since before the war started." 

Buzz whistled softly. "That's about nine million years! They've gone through an awful lot together. Let's see...first they got new bodies and became the leaders of the Autobot armies, then the female Autobots were supposedly killed, Prime crash-landed on Earth with the rest of us, Alita One nearly died trying to save Prime from some Decepticons... I've probably left something out somewhere." 

"And they're still together after all that." Terry shook his head in amazement. "You're witnessing true love in action, buddy." 

"Do you...do you think that I'll ever find anyone like that?" Buzz wondered. 

"Sure you will, Buzz," Terry said reassuringly. "There's someone out there for everyone. Don't you worry about it. You'll find that special someone just when you least expect it." 

Terry turned the steering wheel, pulling into the parking lot of Pop's. "We're here!" he announced. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

Everyone climbed out of the car and headed for the entrance to Pop's. 

"Allie, did Ron ever introduce you to anyone as his wife?" Mr. Primrose asked. 

"No," she replied. "He didn't want to risk bringing me out in public. That would have given me an opportunity for escape. Not that I didn't find one anyway!" 

"I'm glad to hear that," Mr. Primrose told her. "I didn't want anyone to get suspicious when I introduce you as my wife." 

Terry burst through the doors of Pop's with his usual enthusiasm. "Hey, everybody!" he boomed in his best DJ voice. "Let's get this party started!" He looked around the restaurant, pleased to see all his Riverdale pals. 

"I've got some people to introduce you to," he continued. "These are Buzz's parents. Normally they wouldn't dream of crashing our hangout, but Buzz's mom was craving some good eats! Besides, they were cool enough to get lost during Buzz's bash, so we owe them one!" His last comment was greeted with laughter. 

Terry's face took on a sober look. "I'm afraid I've also got some bad news for you all. Buzz's dad got a job in the city, and we all have to move as soon as possible, so today will be our last day in Riverdale." 

"Not you too!" exclaimed Betty. "All of my new friends are leaving!" 

"Don't you worry, Betty," Terry reassured her. "With Pop's permission, we're going to have a farewell celebration!" 

Pop shook his head good-naturedly. "You've brought in a lot of business, Terry. Not to mention the improvements you've made on the jukebox. You've got the run of the joint!" This statement was greeted with shouts of joy. 

Terry was in top form. "Get on your dancin' shoes, Riverdale, 'cause tonight we rock!" He stepped over to the jukebox and selected a song. "Celebration" by Kool and the Gang blared from the speakers. The floor was soon filled with dancing bodies. 

Mr. Primrose shook his head. He was amazed at Terry's ability to get a party started. A gurgle from his stomach reminded him of the purpose of this visit. He steered Buzz and Allie towards an empty booth. 

Allie and Tim decided to sit next to each other, with Buzz on the other side. Seeing that the others were ready to order, Terry gestured to Pop and settled himself down in the booth next to Buzz. 

Pop approached with a pad and pencil in his hand. "What'll it be, folks?" he asked. 

"Gosh, I don't know," Allie confessed. 

"Order the pizza, it's out of this world!" Buzz instructed. Allie nodded to Pop. 

"I'll have a double-decker cheeseburger with a side order of fries," Terry decided. 

"Hmm...I guess I'll have the same," Buzz told Pop. 

"I'll have a chicken sandwich," Mr. Primrose declared. 

"Coming right up," Pop said cheerfully, walking towards the kitchen. 

"Look at Betty," Terry said to Buzz. "She looks really bummed out." 

"Yeah, I feel bad that we're leaving her, especially since she's still missing Sonny," Buzz agreed. 

"I think that I may be able to help her out," Mr. Primrose declared. 

Terry looked skeptical. "I don't mean to bust your bubble, Mr. Primrose, but I think she needs to talk with someone her own age." 

"That's where you're wrong, Terry. I think that she could use a little grown-up advice." Mr. Primrose stood up and walked over to Betty's booth. Her companions had gotten up to dance, so she was the sole occupant. She was absently stirring her straw in the remains of a strawberry milkshake as Mr. Primrose sat down across from her. 

Betty looked up in surprise. "You're Buzz's father, aren't you?" she asked him. 

"I am," he confirmed. "I don't mean to intrude, but you look rather lonely. Buzz has told me about your relationship with Sonny, and I saw you two practicing your French skit together. I thought that you two made a great couple." 

"Yeah," Betty said morosely. "But he's gone now, and I have no way of contacting him. He's the first guy who made me feel special, like I was worth getting to know. I don't think that anyone will feel that way about me again." 

Mr. Primrose shook his head. "Now I know that's not true. Sonny saw something very special within you. I know his type, and he's not the type to fall easily for a girl. In fact, it took your friendliness and kindness to melt his heart. I saw how he was trying desperately to deny it, but he fell in love with you. I tried to ease his mind by having a talk with him. He tried to fool himself, but that never works. I could see how much he cares for you. It took a very special young lady such as yourself to open up his heart. In fact, I bet he's thinking about you right now." 

"Do you think so?" Betty asked hopefully. 

"I'm sure of it," Mr. Primrose replied. "I've had a lot of experience with long-distance relationships. What I've learned is that if you truly love a person, they are always in your thoughts." 

Betty smiled, pleased that Sonny might be thinking of her. "I know that I may never see him again, but that won't stop me from thinking about him! Maybe someday I'll see him again, or at least meet someone who cared about me the way he did." 

Mr. Primrose looked over to his booth, where the food was being delivered. "It was nice talking to you, Betty. I know that Buzz and Terry will miss you very much. Don't forget what I've told you. You're a very special girl, so don't sell yourself short." 

As Mr. Primrose headed away from the table, Archie approached the booth and slid into the empty space. "Hey, Betty," he addressed her casually. "You're not still mooning over that loser, are you?" 

"Sonny is not a loser," Betty said firmly. 

Archie dismissed her statement with a wave of his hand. "Never mind that. I've got something to ask you. How'd you like to watch the sunset with me tonight?" 

Betty thought back to her conversation with Mr. Primrose. "I don't think so, Archie. You're only asking me because you're broke and Veronica won't date you until you've got money again." 

"I...aw, come on, Bets! You've never said no to me before," Archie wheedled. 

Betty shook her head. "Maybe some other time, okay? I'd like to be by myself right now." 

"It's your loss," Archie told her, sliding out of the booth and exiting Pop's. 

Terry and Buzz broke into wide grins, getting the gist of the conversation from the expression on Archie's face. Jughead gave them a thumbs-up signal from amidst the mass of gyrating bodies. 

"That was delicious!" Allie exclaimed, swallowing the last bite of pizza. "Definitely much better than fast food!" 

"Your taste in hangout spots is impeccable, Terry," Mr. Primrose declared. "I remember doing some hanging out myself in a place like this during the Golden Age. Remember that old place, Alita?" 

"Sure do!" Alita grinned. "That was where we had our first date!" 

Terry, witnessing the romantic turn of events, decided to give the two lovebirds a little push. "Aren't you guys still a little hungry?" he asked. 

"Come to think of it, I've still got some room left," Allie decided. 

"I'm not quite full either," Mr. Primrose said. "What are you getting at, Terry?" 

Terry grinned at them. "You know, Pop serves the best strawberry shake on the planet! You should try one." 

"Good idea, but I don't have enough room for an entire milkshake," Mr. Primrose told him. 

Buzz bit back a smile, seeing what Terry had in mind. "That's no problem!" Terry declared. "You two can share one! That way each of you can have some without getting full. What do you say?" 

"Why not? You up for it, Allie?" Mr. Primrose asked. 

Alita said, "Sounds good to me." 

Terry gestured to Pop, who came over to the booth. "Bring over a strawberry shake for the lovebirds," he said, gesturing to Buzz's parents. Pop nodded and walked away. 

Mr. Primrose stared suspiciously at Buzz and Terry, who were snickering behind their hands. "What's so funny?" he demanded. 

"Nothing!" they chorused, laughing harder. 

The shake arrived, with two straws sticking out of the top. Mr. Primrose and Allie each leaned forward to take a sip. Terry and Buzz began to elbow each other. 

Mr. Primrose began to realize what Buzz and Terry had been snickering about. His face was in close proximity with Allie's, their cheeks only centimeters apart. He recalled Buzz telling him about this same situation involving Betty and Sonny. Terry had planned this all along! 

"C'mon, Mr. Primrose! Slip her one!" Terry hissed. Mr. Primrose glared at him over the shake. 

"Aw, come on, Dad!" Buzz whispered. "She's your wife! Show her you love her!" 

Despite Mr. Primrose's scowl and warning glares, the duo would not quit. Allie was beginning to send him questioning glances. Mr. Primrose felt his cheeks turn crimson. 

Buzz and Terry elbowed each other. They were enjoying themselves immensely. It wasn't every day that they could make their leader blush like a schoolboy. Terry puckered up his lips and made smooching sounds. Mr. Primrose curled his fist on the table, frustrated with his lack of control over his troops. 

Buzz whispered softly across the table. "Come on, do it already! You know you want to! She won't mind!" 

Allie was curious as to what the whispering was all about. She straightened up and looked to her husband for an explanation. 

Mr. Primrose found himself caught in her gaze. He looked at her delicate features, feeling his heart swell with emotion. Buzz was right, he did want to kiss her. He couldn't resist the temptation, so he quickly improvised. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, his lips lingering on the smooth surface. 

Buzz and Terry chorused, "Aww..." But Terry wasn't quite ready to relent. "You know that wasn't what we meant!" he hissed. Seeing Mr. Primrose's expression of alternating embarrassment and anger, he quickly gave up. A kiss on the cheek was more than they had gotten out of Sonny, after all. 

With a loud slurp, the last drops of the milkshake were consumed. Allie smiled at Tim happily. "Thank you for a delicious meal. I enjoyed every bite, especially the shake." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Mr. Primrose blushed, feeling the eyes of the teenagers on him. He reached into his wallet, pulling out the money for their meal. He left a hefty tip behind. 

Terry assumed his usual spot by the jukebox. "Attention, everybody!" he commanded. "I hope you've all had a great time tonight. I know that we'll miss you all, and I hope you won't forget us. We've got time for one last song before Pop kicks us all out. This one goes out to Buzz's parents, who make the best couple that I've ever seen." Terry selected "Hungry Eyes" by Eric Carmen. Soft strains of music wafted from the speakers. The dancers paired off, swaying in time with the music. 

Mr. Primrose held his wife close, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed happily and rested her head on his chest. He closed his eyes, feeling his heart about to burst with happiness. He knew that she would have to go back to Cybertron very soon, and he was determined to enjoy every second with her. 

While dancing with Cheryl, Terry's gaze fell upon Betty, still sitting in the booth. She was staring off into space, a slight smile playing about the corners of her mouth. Terry smiled to himself, pleased that Soundwave had managed to do something nice for once. Despite his extreme dislike for the 'Con communicator, the sight of Betty's shining eyes made Terry's heart soften. He smiled at Cheryl, who was also watching Betty. 

As the strains of music faded away, Mr. Primrose cupped his wife's chin and gently tilted her head back. Seeing that Terry and Buzz were not watching, he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her slowly and gently. They remained this way for several moments until the cheers and applause of onlookers made them part. A blush climbed up Tim's cheeks once again as he realized that Buzz and Terry were the loudest. 

Mr. Primrose and Allie headed over to Pop, who was standing behind the counter. "This place is wonderful!" Mr. Primrose beamed. 

"Yes," Allie agreed, "it reminds us of a place that we used to go to years ago. It's brought back a lot of memories." 

"Glad to have met you folks," Pop smiled affably. "Too bad you're leaving so fast. Don't forget about your times in Riverdale!" 

"We won't," Mr. Primrose declared, smiling at his wife. 

Terry and Buzz saw the couple exit the diner. After many responses to "goodbye" and "we'll miss you", they headed over to Betty. 

"You take care, Betty," Buzz told her. "I'm going to miss you. You're very special, and I know I'll never forget you." 

Terry squeezed her hand. "Stay cool, Betty. It was great hanging out with you. You're one of a kind. Don't ever forget that." 

"'Bye, you guys. Good luck! I'll miss you." Betty replied. 

Buzz and Terry waved goodbye to the Riverdale crowd as they walked out the door. They headed over to the car, looking around for Buzz's parents. 

"Where did they go?" Buzz asked, scanning the parking lot. 

"There they are!" Terry exclaimed, pointing at the back seat. The two lovebirds were inside, kissing passionately. He strode up to the car. 

Tim and Allie sprang apart as Terry opened the driver's side door. Buzz noticed that they were flushed and out of breath. "Having fun?" he asked them, watching his father blush yet again. 

"Don't be embarrassed, Mr. Primrose," Terry reassured him. "We understand. Besides, you're married. Kissing is expected of you." 

Mr. Primrose still looked embarrassed. "This place sure brought back memories," he said to Allie. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. 

Terry switched on the sound system, inserting a tape of romantic songs. Buzz turned his head slightly, glancing into the back seat. He smiled, seeing his mom and dad holding hands. Everyone was silent on the way back, each lost in thought. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Terry pulled the car into the driveway. Everyone stepped out and headed inside the house. Allie smothered a yawn as her husband turned to address them.

"We've got a lot of things to pack up before we leave tomorrow," he told them. "We should start now, so that we will not have as much to do tomorrow." Terry, Buzz, and Allie nodded. They scattered to various rooms of the house to begin packing. Luckily, the house had come fully furnished, and they were leaving the furniture behind for the next residents.

After an hour, Mr. Primrose decided that he had accomplished enough for the night. He found Terry and Buzz in the living room. Buzz had finished packing up most of the dishes in the kitchen, except for the ones that would be used for the next day's breakfast, and had decided to help Terry out. "That's enough for now," Mr. Primrose told them. "We can finish up tomorrow."

Buzz nodded, yawning behind his hand. "I'm beat," he confessed.

"Do either of you know where Allie is?" he asked.

Terry replied, "Last time I saw her, she was packing up the towels and sheets from the linen closet."

"She's not there now." Mr. Primrose could see the closet at the top of the stairs. There were several boxes stacked on the floor, but no sign of his wife.

"Don't worry, Mr. Primrose," Terry said reassuringly. "She's not the type to wander off. We'll find her."

"I'll search down here, you and Buzz look upstairs," Mr. Primrose ordered, a slight note of worry creeping into his voice.

Terry and Buzz hurried up the stairs. Terry headed off towards the master bedroom, and Buzz went towards his and Terry's rooms.

Terry emerged from the master bedroom, a large smile on his face. "I found her!" he whispered loudly.

Buzz emerged from his room as Mr. Primrose appeared at the top of the steps. "Why are you whispering?" Buzz replied.

Terry's smile grew. "Come here and see!"

Mr. Primrose hurried up the steps, and he and Bumblebee followed Terry to the master bedroom. "There!" Terry pointed to the king-size bed.

On one side of the bed lay Allie, slightly smiling in her sleep. "What is she doing in here?" he wondered out loud.

Terry choked back a giggle. "She was exhausted from all of today's excitement. She probably wandered away to find a place to sleep. She guessed that this bedroom was yours, since it is the largest, and curled up to take a nap."

Mr. Primrose nodded. "I guess I could spend the night on the sofa. It would be an uncomfortable fit, but I think I can manage."

"Oh no you don't!" Terry blocked his path out of the room. "You married her, and now you are going to share the bed like a married couple! She was obviously expecting you; she left one side of the bed for you. She's going to be hurt if she finds out that you decided to sleep on the sofa instead of holding her like a husband should. What if she wakes up in the middle of the night and is afraid? It's your duty to sleep here tonight." Terry knew that his leader was big on duty, and it couldn't hurt to make him feel guilty about shirking his duty.

Mr. Primrose raised his hand to his mouth, covering an enormous yawn. "I'm too tired to argue. Okay, I'll share the bed with her. But I'm going to behave myself! Just don't spread this around headquarters, okay?"

Buzz and Terry nodded. They left Mr. Primrose and went to their rooms. Mr. Primrose shook his head as they left. He didn't mind sharing the bed with his wife, it was the fact that he wasn't supposed to behave improperly in front of his troops. In his book, simply sharing a bed fell into the improper category. But right now he was just too exhausted to think about it. He knew that Buzz and Terry understood.

He finished getting ready and approached the bed with trepidation. He eased back the covers and climbed into bed softly, being careful not to disturb his sleeping wife. He smoothed back her blonde hair and kissed her on the forehead. He smothered another yawn. The day's events had drained him. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next day, Mr. Primrose awoke to a slight pressure on his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw Allie standing above him, smiling. "Good morning, sleepyhead!" she chirped.

"G'mornin'," he murmured, sitting up. She smoothed his tousled hair.

"I'm glad to see that Buzz and Terry talked you out of abandoning me last night," she told him.

His mouth dropped open. "I thought you were asleep!"

She giggled. "I was! But I know you. You'd rather have a stiff neck all day than do anything that might be considered improper. You're such a gentleman."

Mr. Primrose shook his head. "I was so exhausted last night. I should have realized that you were tired, too."

Allie grinned mischievously. "You snore!" she informed him.

"I do?" he replied in surprise. "Hey, wait a minute! You told me you were asleep!"

"I was!" she replied. "But I woke up in the middle of the night after a horrible nightmare involving Ron and Star. Your snoring wasn't loud at all; it was rather soft and soothing. I hugged you and fell right back to sleep. Come to think of it, I heard you muttering some command codes in your sleep."

"Oh, no!" he looked absolutely horrified. "This is a horrible breach of security! I hope I don't do that in robot form too!"

Allie burst out laughing. "Got you!"

Comprehension dawned in his eyes. "Why, you little...!" he yelled, throwing a pillow. She laughed as it bounced off her and hit the floor.

Allie smiled at him affectionately. "You know, you have a very cute smile. I don't get to see the bottom half of your face, since it's always covered by that mask. I can tell when you're smiling, but it's nice to actually see it."

She sniffed the air. "Whatever's cooking down there, it smells good! You'd better hurry up and get ready, or I'll eat it all!" She scurried out the door as another pillow came sailing after her. Mr. Primrose shook his head and began to get ready to face the day.

"Good morning, Mom!" Buzz greeted her as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, son," she replied, enjoying her role as a mother. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon and waffles," Terry announced from his station at the stove. He brought over a platter full of food and set it on the table. "Bon appetit!" His French was still good, even though he hadn't won the competition.

"Good morning, everybody," Mr. Primrose said cheerfully as he entered the room. "I'm starving!" Terry passed him a plate, and he loaded on some waffles and bacon.

"Tim snores," Allie said conversationally. Her husband nearly choked on a piece of waffle.

"Really?" Terry asked in interest.

"Hush, Allie," Mr. Primrose said, frowning.

Allie would not be silenced so easily. "And he sort of sighs in his sleep too. It's so adorable."

"That does it!" Mr. Primrose exclaimed. He jumped out of his chair. Allie saw him coming and tried to escape, but he caught her. She squealed as he tickled her ribs, pleading for mercy.

"Will you stop embarrassing me and let me eat?" Tim asked her, increasing his tickling barrage.

"Yes...yes...please stop!" she gasped in between giggles. Mr. Primrose released her. He turned to see Buzz and Terry watching the scene with great interest.

"You're food is getting cold," he pointed out in a slightly threatening tone. All three hastily turned to their food.

After breakfast, Buzz came up to his father, who was washing the dishes while Terry and Allie searched for a good television program to watch.

"Dad?" he said hesitantly.

"Yes, Buzz?" Mr. Primrose replied.

"Uh...I noticed the way Mom was teasing you today. Does that happen when you're in love?"

Mr. Primrose let out a sigh. "Yes, it does, to my chagrin. Bumblebee, love is a mixture of many emotions. Exasperation and embarrassment are two of these emotions. The woman that you love will find many ways to tease you and embarrass you. She'll also steal the covers."

Buzz looked thoughtful. "Is love worth it?"

Mr. Primrose took on a dreamy look. "It's worth every moment!"

Allie entered the room. "Are you talking about me again?" she asked her husband.

"As ever, my dear," he teased her back. She kissed him on the cheek. He continued, "I notice that you've shown up just when I finished the dishes."

"Guilty as charged!" she admitted. "So, what do we do now?"

Mr. Primrose replied, "We still have a few things to pack up. I suggest we get working." He dried his hands on a towel and began to stack the plates.

Since the Autobots had not needed to bring very much with them, besides linens and plates and some other necessities, it did not take them very long to pack up the rest of their belongings. They took the full boxes outside and piled them by the curb.

"Is anyone watching?" Mr. Primrose asked.

Everyone looked around the neighborhood. "No," Terry confirmed.

Mr. Primrose reached into his private subspace pocket and withdrew his trailer portion. "This should save us some time. We won't have to drive the trailer back with us, since I can put it back into subspace when we're done." The Autobots speedily loaded the trailer. Mr. Primrose gave the command to return it to subspace.

"We said our goodbyes to the gang last night, so they won't be coming down here today," said Terry.

"I'm gonna miss them," Buzz said thoughtfully.

"We'll all miss this town," Mr. Primrose sighed. "Okay, that's everything. We're all ready to go."

They each took a long last look around them. Each of their thoughts dwelled on the happy times that they had experienced in this charming town. But now the time had come to say goodbye.

They all headed for Roller. Mr. Primrose helped Allie into the back seat, then climbed in next to her. Buzz occupied the passenger seat.

Terry was speechless. Prime was trusting him with Roller, even though he knew the way back himself! Prime had been very picky before about letting him drive the component, so why was his leader being so generous now?

Mr. Primrose gazed at Terry calmly. "I'd like to spend as much time with my wife as possible. I can't concentrate on her if I'm controlling Roller. If you don't want to drive, however--"

"Stop right there!" Terry laughed. He scrambled into the driver's seat. He wasn't about to lose his last chance to drive escape him! Once Prime had surrendered control of the vehicle, Terry started the car and pulled out of the driveway. He cranked up the stereo, being careful not to blast the music too loud and anger Mr. Primrose.

Everyone let out a small sigh as Terry drove away from the house. They would all miss the times that they had experienced in Riverdale. However, their experiences would live on in their memories. Their civil relations with the Decepticons had given them new hope for the future.

Terry jumped slightly as Buzz nudged him. "Look in the back seat," he said with a smile.

Terry glanced in the rearview mirror. He shook his head in amusement. In the back seat, Mr. and Mrs. Primrose were making out like teenagers. Terry and Buzz shared a smile as they drove back to Autobot headquarters.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Megatron sat silently in his private quarters, brooding over a problem. He had had a disturbing thought an hour ago, and had sought quiet and privacy in which to puzzle it out.

He had kidnapped Alita One as insurance, a bargaining chip in case the Autobots arrived. Since that possibility had not occurred, he had not been particularly disturbed when his bride had escaped his clutches. However, he now found himself faced with a problem.

Alita One was a key figure in the Autobot resistance movement. By now, the Autobots on Cybertron would have conducted a planet-wide search and discovered her abduction by the Decepticons on Earth. They would have informed the Autobots on Earth about Alita's kidnapping, and Megatron knew how protective Optimus Prime was of his girlfriend.

The problem, Megatron mused, was that he no longer had possession of Alita One. This meant that he no longer had anything to hold over Prime's head, and Prime certainly would not believe him if he said that he no longer had Alita One as his prisoner.

He no longer had... Wait a minute! He jumped with surprise as the solution hit him. Why hadn't he seen this before? True, he no longer had Alita One as his prisoner, but Prime didn't know that, did he? Megatron could trick his old nemesis into surrendering for nothing! He allowed himself a few moments of smug laughter. When the laughter passed, he exited his quarters and headed towards the communications center.

Starscream was, as usual, complaining. "We haven't made any progress!" he shrieked. "This whole project was a waste of time!"

"Out of my way, Starscream," Megatron growled. "I've got a plan to bring Optimus Prime to his knees!"

"And what plan would that be, Megatron?" Starscream mocked. "You've had brilliant plans before. Plans that have failed miserably!"

"Silence!" Megatron thundered. "Prime has a sense of protectiveness toward Alita One. We can use this weakness as bait for a trap! Once we have captured Optimus and forced him to surrender, the Autobots will be as good as defeated!"

"You've shorted your logic chips!" Starscream shrieked. "We don't have Alita One anymore, remember?"

"That's the beauty of it!" Megatron smiled devilishly. "We may not have Alita anymore, but the Autobots don't know that! We can persuade Optimus Prime to surrender over nothing!"

"Well!" Starscream looked impressed, despite himself. "Let's just hope that it works, Leader." He couldn't resist getting in a last dig.

"Patch me through to Teletran One, Soundwave," Megatron ordered. Soundwave's blue fingers danced nimbly over the controls, making the necessary connections. Rumble and Frenzy watched eagerly, silent for once in anticipation of the Autobots' downfall.

"Connection established, Megatron," Soundwave announced.

Wavy lines appeared on the screen, which was quickly replaced by the visage of the hated leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. Rumble and Frenzy began to make jeering remarks, but Megatron silenced them with a wave of his hand.

"Greetings, Optimus Prime," Megatron said in a pleasant tone.

Optimus, despite the mask covering the lower part of his face, seemed to scowl. "This isn't a courtesy call, Megatron. What do you want?"

Megatron's smile grew. "Very well, Optimus. I have possession of someone that I'm sure you care very much about. Someone that you may want to pay a price for saving."

Prime's response was less than satisfying. "What?" he asked. It wasn't a growl of anger; it was a remark borne out of confusion.

Megatron's grin slipped a little. He forced himself to smile confidently. "Why, Optimus," he said in mock surprise. "I thought that you would have heard by now. Perhaps Autobot command is not as efficient as I thought." This elicited an impassive stare. "I'm sure that we could continue this meaningless chatter all day, but I'm sure that you are concerned about my prisoner. Or don't you mind that I hold your precious Alita One in my grasp?" That should get his attention, Megatron thought smugly.

"Alita?" Optimus repeated. His look of confusion grew.

Megatron's smile faded altogether. This was not what he had in mind at all! Prime should be chomping at the bit to free his mate, not standing there in dumb confusion. "Yes, Alita!" he snapped. "You remember, your lifelong love! You'd do anything for her! Especially surrender to me to free her!"

Optimus' optics twinkled. Megatron shrieked in anger, completely losing his composure. "Surrender to me at once, or never see her functioning again!" he roared.

Prime's expression of amusement faded. Finally! Megatron thought. But his triumph was short-lived. As he watched, Prime's hidden smile returned in full force. He chuckled. Then he burst out in full-blown laughter.

"No!" Megatron screamed. "You're not supposed to laugh!"

"He's gone completely off the wall!" Rumble exclaimed.

"Cool!" grinned Frenzy.

Soundwave watched warily. Prime's behavior was certainly unusual, but not insane. Soundwave realized with a sinking sensation that Prime knew that Megatron was bluffing. Worse than that, Prime was amused.

Optimus calmed himself down. "Oh, that's very funny, Megatron. It's the funniest thing I've heard all day. Let's see; it's not April Fools Day. What could be the motive for this prank?"

"IT'S NOT A PRANK! YOUR PRETTY GIRLFRIEND WILL DIE AT MY HANDS UNLESS YOU SURRENDER!!" Megatron roared, starting to panic. How had his magnificent plan gone wrong?

"I think not, Megatron," Prime answered smugly. "Come here, Alita."

Megatron's mouth fell open as he experienced a mixture of shock and horror. It couldn't be! But there she was. Alita walked over to Optimus and smiled at the screen.

"Hi, Ron," she cooed sweetly, wrapping her arms around Prime's torso and resting her head on his shoulder. "Sorry things didn't work out between us. You see, I've met someone else. Just call me Mrs. Primrose." Prime and Alita smiled at each other, enjoying their victory.

The Decepticon communications room was as silent as a tomb. Each Decepticon was frantically processing the trail of events. If Alita was a Transformer again and back with the Autobots, the Autobots must know about the Decepticons' activities in Riverdale. Alita was now Mrs. Primrose, and Mr. Primrose was a human, and the only male she cared for was Optimus Prime, so... The Decepticons all came to the logical conclusion at the same time.

"No!" Megatron roared incredulously. "I refuse to accept this! This isn't happening!" In a panic, he directed Soundwave to break off communications. "Decepticons! We all need time to puzzle this out. Retire to your quarters!" The Decepticons followed his orders as quickly as possible, their thoughts in turmoil.

How could this be? Megatron thought frantically as he hastened back to the haven of his quarters. I sat right next to him! I talked to him civilly! How could I have not known it was him?

Rumble and Frenzy were thinking similar, albeit more violent, thoughts as they walked to Soundwave's quarters. "Can ya believe it?" grumbled Frenzy. "We spent the whole time with that bratty Bumblebee!"

"Yeah!" agreed Rumble. "What's worse, he beat us at Killer Instinct!"

Frenzy was angry. "We shoulda known he was a lousy Autobot! His clothes were ridiculous, and he was a geek! Well, at least he was until he got some decent duds and whipped us at the arcade."

The two cassettes entered Soundwave's quarters. They fully expected Soundwave to order them to transform and enter his chest compartment for storage, but Soundwave surprised them. "You both have a personal message," he informed them.

"Whoa! Cool!" Frenzy exclaimed. They hardly ever got personal messages.

"Let's hear it, Soundwave," Rumble said eagerly. Soundwave pressed a few buttons on the personal communications console in his quarters. A familiar and hated face appeared on the screen.

"I don't believe it!" Frenzy shrieked in indignation. "It's that obnoxious Autobot!"

"Turn it off!" Rumble ordered. Soundwave shook his head, looking amused.

On the screen, Bumblebee smiled. "Hi, Billy. Hi, Zach. How are you guys doing? Bet you're ready to kill me now."

"You got that right!" Rumble growled.

Bumblebee continued. "That's too bad, 'cause once I'm dead I can't teach you all the inside tricks to Killer Instinct! Ah well, the choice is yours. I'm surprised; I never thought I'd enjoy hanging out with the 'Cons! Say hi to Sonny, Thunder, and Skyler for me too! 'Bye, guys!" The screen went blank.

"The nerve of him!" Frenzy exploded. "We oughta go over there right now and rip that grin off his faceplate!"

"Yeah," Rumble said thoughtfully, "but then we'd never learn the secrets of Killer Instinct."

"You don't think he was serious about sharing them with us, do ya?" Frenzy was surprised.

"Why not?" Rumble argued. "He's an Autobot. They like to do good things for people. Besides, we can always kill him after he's done."

"That's true." Frenzy had no argument with Rumble's logic.

"That's enough, you two," Soundwave said firmly. The two tapes let out a sigh, transforming and slotting themselves within his storage area.

Thundercracker looked at the blinking light on the console of his personal communications console. It was probably ol' Skywarp again, wanting to cause trouble. He pressed the playback button, and settled back to hear the message.

He jumped in shock when Blaster's face appeared on the screen. "What the...?" he began, but quickly silenced himself as the Autobot began to speak.

"Hey, Thunder, remember me? It's your pal Terry! Now don't go flippin' out on me. We got along pretty well the past few weeks. I know that you're a Decep' and all, so it's your job to hate Autobots, but that doesn't change the fun times that we've had. Think about it, man. I know that you're one of the more reasonable dudes under Megatron's command. Decepticons and Autobots managed to live right across the street peacefully without firing a shot or exchanging a bad word. Do you really want to go back to fighting us? It's cool if you feel weird about it, but give it some thought. I don't know about you, but I thought I found a good friend when I met Thunder. The war doesn't have to be this way. Just give it some thought." The screen went blank.

Thundercracker shook his head. "I must be nuts," he muttered. Surely he was going crazy. Why else would he be thinking about taking the advice of an Autobot? He'd have to keep his doubts about the war to himself, or Megatron would have his steel-plated hide.

Soundwave looked down at the communications console again. He hadn't told Rumble or Frenzy, but he had two messages of his own. Steeling his resolve, he pressed the playback button.

Despite his mental preparation, he had to stop himself from jumping to his feet when Blaster's face appeared on the screen. Since Blaster was his opposite number, Soundwave had always regarded him as a dangerous enemy. Still, it would be interesting to hear what the Autobot had to say.

"Hey, Soundwave, don't touch that dial! I know that we're enemies and all, but hear me out!"

Soundwave nodded unconsciously, even though it would have no effect on the pre-recorded message. He waited for the Autobot to continue.

"You must feel pretty strange about the time that we spent together. It feels really weird to me, too. We managed to chill together for weeks without firing a shot. Yeah, maybe we weren't best friends, but we still had a good time. I'm gonna hate myself in the morning for saying this, but you're a fantastic dancer! I was really impressed! I never thought anything you could do would impress me.

"And then there's Betty. Whatever I may have thought about you in the past, I've got to hand it to you now. You really made that girl happy. I don't know, maybe you were just playing with her 'till someone better came along, but somehow I don't think so. Not that I know you very well, but you just don't seem like the kind of guy to do that. You've given her some confidence. She brushed off Archie today, which we both know he desperately deserved. Anyway, she misses you.

"The next time we see each other, it will probably be in the middle of a battlefield. For now, I won't hesitate to fight you, since it's my job, just like I know you won't hesitate to fight me for the same reason. Just keep in mind the fun we had in Riverdale. If we ever find peace, I know it could be like that again." The screen darkened.

Soundwave thought about Blaster's words. It was true that he would unhesitatingly destroy Blaster if he ever got the chance, but only because it was his duty and he took his duty seriously. If one day it was no longer his duty, then things may be different.

Soundwave played back the second message. This time he jumped high in the air. He'd thought that Blaster's message was a shock, but this one nearly stopped his fuel pump.

Optimus Prime stared gravely at him from the screen. "So you were living right across the street from us all along. Very surprising. You know, I never thought I'd see a Decepticon fall in love with a human. Don't get mad at me for saying so. Betty really cares about you. I had a talk with her, and your feelings for her have given her a new confidence. I thought that it would be cruel to tell her of your true nature, so I kept it to myself.

"I've also thought hard about our discussion by the monolith. I don't want you to dismiss what I've said because of who I am. I have had a lot of experience with love. I've learned that no matter how hard you try, once love finds you, there's way to escape it. You can try to fool others, but you'll never succeed in fooling yourself. And you shouldn't try. I don't profess to know you very well, but I think I know your type. You have to relax once in a while and take some time for yourself. I know that you weren't pleased with the discussion -- I didn't like discussing love when I was your age, either -- but I think it did us both some good. Don't try to push it away, Soundwave. When you find love, just let it take you where it wants to go." Prime's face became dreamy, thinking of times long ago. "Keep my words in mind, Soundwave. They may serve you in good stead one day." His face faded from the screen.

Soundwave shook his head slowly. He didn't know what to make of all this. Prime had no obligation to tell him anything. Yet he reached out with this message about love. Soundwave wasn't ready to accept Prime's words just yet, but he would think about them. Prime had his reasons for sending this message. Soundwave didn't know what they were, but he would think about it. He felt strange considering Prime's advice. Most of it went against what he had practiced for millennia. Still, Prime did know more about the topic of love than he did. Soundwave smiled to himself. Maybe Prime understood a lot more than Soundwave had given him credit for.

Megatron scowled at the blinking light on his console. He was distraught enough at the moment, and he didn't need anything else to upset him. He sighed in resignation. The message could be from Shockwave with another plan to defeat the Autobots. That would certainly cheer him up. He pressed the playback button.

Megatron released a cry of rage when Prime's features appeared on the screen. "Curse you, Autobot!" he yelled.

Prime began to speak. "I know that you're not exactly pleased to receive this transmission, Megatron. But aren't you the least bit curious about what I have to say?"

Megatron's finger hovered above the erase button. With a sigh of defeat, he sank back in his chair. He was intensely curious about what his foe had to say. Besides, Prime might slip and give away a vital clue to his own defeat. Thus reassured, Megatron directed his attention to the screen.

"I find it most interesting that Autobots and Decepticons were able to leave across from each other in peace. Certainly it was because our true natures remained a secret. However, the way that Autobot and Decepticon alike are taught, we cannot get along under any conditions. This was certainly proved untrue. Bumblebee played Killer Instinct, an arcade game, with Rumble and Frenzy. Soundwave, Skywarp, and Thundercracker were in Blaster's company for weeks. I even petted Ravage when he wandered outside, no doubt on a mission to scan for energy or gather information on Riverdale. Autobots and Decepticons were able to get along together and even have fun in each other's presence.

"What I find most interesting is my contact with you." Megatron scowled, but listened further. "Despite your obvious name, I did not realize who you truly were when I met you. I found myself able to have a fascinating conversation with you. I actually enjoyed your company. This belies our instinctive hatred and loathing for one another. I believe that one day we will be able to live side by side as friends, not enemies. You are probably rejecting the idea as I speak, but in your core you know that it is a possibility. The events in Riverdale show that." A note of amusement entered Prime's voice. "I'll leave you to your plans for world conquest." Then his expression darkened, showing a rare hint of temper. "But if you ever pull a stunt like kidnapping Alita again, I'll see that you live to regret it!" Megatron smiled. He knew that Prime wouldn't stand for any abuse towards his mate.

Prime regarded his ancient enemy solemnly through the monitor. "Do not forget my words, Megatron. There may yet be hope for our race." The screen faded to darkness.

Megatron straightened in the chair. Prime's words were foolish, naturally. It would be sheer folly to even give them a moment's notice. Still, there was an eerie feeling that he could not shake. What if Prime was right? What if the Autobots and the Decepticons really weren't all that different? What if they could live in peace and harmony?

Nah. No way. Couldn't ever happen.

Could it?

The End


End file.
